The present invention relates to a temperature controller of an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particulary, to a temperature controller for a fixing device in an electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces an electrostatic latent image on an optical-sensitive member with an optical system. The latent image corresponds to an image on a copy document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. Toner particles are electrically adhered to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible to form a toner image. The toner image is transferred onto a copy paper via a transference charger. The toner image on the copy paper is pressed and fixed by a fixing device.
Conventionally, the fixing device comprises a pair of rollers for pressing the toner image onto the copy paper. At least one of the pair of rollers is heated with a halogen lamp to a toner fixable temperature. Conventionally, the halogen lamp is controlled to be heated in response to ON/OFF signals from a controller which responds to a thermistor for monitoring the temperature of the surface of the roller to be heated.
However, the above conventional system is rather complicated and costly, so that it is desired to provide an improved device.